1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Poa pratensis that has been designated `Ba76-372` Kentucky bluegrass.
2. Description of Related Art
Kentucky Bluegrasses have been disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,150, issued May 2, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,156, issued May 9, 1972; U.S. Plant No. 3,186, issued May 23, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,336, issued Nov. 28, 1978: U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,280, issued Sep. 6, 1988; U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 6,537 and 6,538, issued on Jan. 17, 1989; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,585, issued Feb. 7, 1989; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,831, issued Mar. 17, 1992; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,490, issued Dec. 7, 1993; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,036, issued Jan. 3, 1995; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,209, issued Jul. 18, 1995; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,611, issued Jul. 23, 1996; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,848, issued Apr. 1, 1997: U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,977, issued Jul. 22, 1997; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,080, issued Oct. 21, 1997; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,081, issued Oct. 21, 1997; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,384, issued May 5, 1998; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,925, issued May 25, 1999; and pending U.S. Plant Patent application Ser. No. 09/032,057, filed Feb. 27, 1998, as well as U.S. Plant Patent application Ser. No. 09/120,393, filed Jul. 22, 1998.